


dread and hunger

by Accidie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Rape, Sexual Assault, referenced rape fantasies, seriously this has no comfort what so ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidie/pseuds/Accidie
Summary: Jeremiah loves Bruce Wayne. He really does.





	dread and hunger

**Author's Note:**

> _It has a taste_  
>  Misbehavior  
> No saviors here, just fare to be swallowed,  
> Bones to be hollowed  
> For rudeness yields exquisite flavors
> 
>  
> 
> _You’ll find my crown on the head of a creature_  
>  And my name on the lips of the dead  
> I am speaking of dread and hunger  
> Do you know hunger?  
> Precisely  
> It needs to be fed

The gun is pointed at him. Selena is at the floor, and the gun is pointed at him. His heart is beating like a drum in his chest and he finds himself getting light-headed, he had problems with panic attacks before, starting just after his parents' murder, getting worse over time because trouble always seemed to find him. Ra'as Al Ghul. Galavan.    
Jerome. His laughter had haunted him ever since their first encounter. His face continued to haunt him now, with Jeremiah's eyes trained at him.  

The gun is pointed at him, and he finds himself too afraid to refuse when Jeremiah presses him into the sofa.  

He realizes that he's more afraid of Jeremiah than he ever was of Jerome. Because Jeremiah is on top of him. He's heavy, and far too cold and he's come closer to destroying him than Jerome ever had.  

He shivers when the gun moves from pressing into his chest to his face, the cold steel caressing his lips before finally stopping just under his jaw.    
 Jeremiah is toying with him, and Selina is bleeding out on the floor, he can't see her but it's almost better that way, because now he can't see if she's breathing or not, and he's afraid that if he sees the life leave her body, he would let Jeremiah kill him because he couldn't have another loved one's death on his conscience.  

"I'm not going to kill you, Bruce", Jeremiah says as if he's been reading his thoughts. "You are my best friend, after all."   
   
He wants to yell at Jeremiah. He wants to shout, rage and cry and hit Jeremiah until he's the one bleeding on the floor. Most of all, he wants to save Selena.    
   
Bruce finds his voice. "Where is Alfred?" Is all that comes out. 

"He's not dead yet," Jeremiah says. "He will be soon." 

"What have you done? Please Jeremiah let me-" 

"Did my brother ever fuck you?", Jeremiah interrupts and Bruce shudders, pure horror fills him as Jeremiah's intentions dawns to him.  _'No'_ , he thinks. _'No no no no no no no'_

"I know he wanted to do it. His journal is filled with fantasies of how he would take you", Jeremiah continued, his drawling voice now almost a whisper. "He wanted to rip you apart, cut you open and fuck the wounds. I assume he never had the chance to fulfill his wishes, at least not in the brutal manner he intended. But I have to know, did he ever touch you? I'd hate it if he did, I don't like getting his left-overs."  

He can't breathe, Jeremiah's full weight over him only makes him more erratic, he has never been very claustrophobic but with Jeremiah straddling him he can feel apanic attack approaching. Selina is bleeding out on the floor, Alfred somewhere he didn't know, and with Jeremiah's horrifying threats and  _he_ _c_ _a_ _n't_ _breath_ _e_ _he_ _c_ _a_ _n't_ _fight_ _he_ _'s_ _paralyzed_ _and no_ _one_ _is_ _coming to_ _help_ _him_ _Alfred_ _c_ _an_ _'t_ _save_ _him_ _Selina_ _might_ _be_ _dead_ _and-_

 

Jeremiah's hand is around his throat, squeezing it lightly. 

"It is very rude, zoning out like that," he says. "Bruce, please answer my question." 

"Jeremiah," Bruce croaks.    

"It is a simple yes or no question, Bruce. Did my brother ever fuck you?" 

The hand around his throat tightens its grip, the gloves scratches against his skin.  

"No. Jeremiah listen to me-"   
"And the slut on the floor?" 

The pain in his throat is unbearable, he manages to let out a final wheezing "No", and Jeremiah's hand finally releases is grip allowing Bruce to breathe. Jeremiah's hand gently strokes his neck, his fingers barely touches the bruises already beginning to form. His hand moves up, he caresses Bruce's face like a lover would, and Bruce can't help but to shudder in disgust and fear. Jeremiah's thumb grazes over his lips, and he feels how his heart almost stops when the man leans in for a kiss.  

His lips are soft. Selina had tasted sweet, like milk and honey.  

Jeremiah tastes of disinfectant, of metal and ash. Bruce has to stop himself from puking.  

 _I will not break_  he forces himself to think as Jeremiah carefully peels of his clothes.  

 _I_ _will not break_ he thinks as Jeremiah's bare hands strokes the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.  

And then he couldn't think of anything else than the scorching pain as Jeremiah pushed into him, Bruce let out a scream which Jeremiah quickly subdued with a kiss. Each thrust worsened his torment, Jeremiah was tearing him apart, he was bleeding and Jeremiah silenced his moans of pain with ever more kisses.  

Jeremiah comes with a gasp, his hot seed burns as it spills inside of him. Bruce is forced into a final harsh kiss before Jeremiah gets up to dress. Bruce can't move. He feels horribly, horribly empty.  

"You will come to love me Bruce, just as much as I love you. Our next time will be easier.", Jeremiah says.  

 _Next time?_  

 _"_ You can stay in bed, I'll call Jim Gordon for you."  

\--- 

Paramedics arrives fifteen minutes later. Jim Gordon finds Alfred Pennyworth with his head bashed in but alive on the kitchen floor. Selina Kyle dead in the study. 

 

He finds Bruce on the couch next to her, eyes vacantly staring into space, unresponsive and pale as a corpse.  

**Author's Note:**

> title and beginning note inspired by "Waltz for Lecter by Halia Meguid" which i listened to while writing this and I only name my titles after songs I like and this is wholly inspired by Jeremiah calling Selina "that bitch" when speaking to Bruce and hushing him at the GDCP ok
> 
>  
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
